Historia de un Sueño
by Zelshamada
Summary: -Songfic- Remus extraña mucho a Sirius, tal vez, un sueño con su amigo lo anime un poco [Slash: RLSB] Para Crispadfoot de cumple


**Harry Potter**

_"Historia de un Sueño"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Bueno... Otro invento mío, ésta vez, un songfic... n_n

_Aclaro:_ Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se nombran o aparecen, son míos; como todos saben, la dueña es J.K. Rowling, y no hago esto con fines de lucro, haciéndonos a todos felices. 

 La canción: _"Historia de un sueño"_, tampoco es mía, es de *La Oreja de Van Gogh*, (Uno de mis grupos predilectos), de su nuevo CD -Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida-.... Por lo tanto, tampoco es mía.

 Ustedes dirán, entonces. ¿Qué es tuyo? =P ¡Bueno! La idea, y el fic como tal.

_ADVIERTO_: Éste fic contiene Slash, [Sirius/Remus], además, pues... Spoiler (O como se escriba), si no sabes quien murió [¬¬U Bueno, ¿quién no lo sabe?], ^^U No leas!

***Dedicado a Crispadfoot, como regalo de cumpleaños... ^^U Sé que salió triste, pero, te prometo que haré un fic cómico sólo para você, amiga!***

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Un día más pasaba del año. Una hoja más, era arrancada del calendario que estaba pegado atrás de su puerta.

Un día más sin sonreír. Un día más aguantando las lágrimas. Un día más lleno de monotonía, y miradas tristes.

 A veces, le daba **rabia** extrañarlo tanto. Era casi _increíble_ el vacío que sentía por dentro. Sentía que no _podía_ respirar... Algo tan primitivo como eso le costaba.

 Es que ¡era demasiado! 7 años compartiendo fantasías juntos... 3 siendo pareja... 12 tratando de odiarlo y olvidarlo... 2 tratando poco a poco revivir el amor.... y ahora, todo lo que le queda de vida llorándolo.

 Lanzó un suspiro al aire, lleno de angustia, recordándole una y otra vez, su ambiente de soledad. El hecho de estar en Hogwarts, rodeado de niños alegres, y parejas de adolescentes, lo hacían sentirse un poco más pequeño.

-Te extraño mucho, Sirius....- Empezó a llorar, mientras que se sentaba en la cama, y escondía su ya mojado semblante, entre sus manos.- ¡No sé que hacer sin ti!

 Él no recordaba haber sentido _tanto_ sufrimiento. Hace 15 años, cuando creyó que todos estaban muertos, y que Black era el traidor,  *algo* saltaba siempre en su corazón... Una chispa de esperanza.

Y se sintió tan feliz al saber que no fue él el que los traicionó.

Pero ahora... Ahora no había ninguna chispa saltando en su alma. Es más, no había **nada** dentro de él.

O por lo menos así se sentía.

Ya no quería llorar más. ¡Ya no más! Estaba tan harto, de verse tan triste, y sin esperanza alguna.

 Tratando de dejar su pensamientos afuera de la habitación, junto con las lágrimas, tomó la decisión de cerrar los ojos, mientras que acostaba en la cama.

-Quiero estar contigo...- Lanzó al aire, sintiendo como su voz se despedazaba en dolor.

¡Ya no le importaba nada más! Sólo quería estar con él. ¿Qué más daba si vivía o no? ¡Claro que valía la pena morir por Sirius! Estar a su lado, gozando en el cielo, o sufriendo en el infierno.

-Sólo... contigo... mí Sirius.

 Un pequeño aire entró por la ventana, acariciando su rostro. Y se dejó llevar por el sueño guardado en sus ojos.

 Remus se había quedado dormido por fin. A veces le costaba tanto...

**_-------*-------_**

**_Perdona que entré sin llamar._**

**_No es ésta la hora, y menos el lugar._**

**_-------*-------_**

_-Remus... Mi querido Moony._- Escuchó. Con desesperación se volteó hasta donde había escuchado la voz.

-¿Sirius?...- Su voz se quebró al ver el cuerpo de la persona que más quería, sonreír.

 Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero por aquel semblante calmado que observaba, les prohibió que salieran.

-¿Cómo estás, Moony?- Le preguntó muy suavemente, mientras que empezaba a avanzar.

-¡¡¿Cómo que como estoy?!!- Le gritó sin contenerse.

 La sonrisa, ahora triste, se le acentuó en su hermoso rostro. Sirius vestía normalmente: un pantalón, y una camisa negra. Tan normal, que no parecía que estuviese....

**_-------*-------_**

**_Tenía que contarte,_**

**_que en el cielo no se está tan mal._**

**_-------*-------_**

-Es una pregunta.- Se acercó a Remus- Sé que no has estado muy bien. ¡Bueno! Te he visto.

-Padfoot...- Logró suspirar Lupin, mientras que sus ojos, (que no pudieron retener más las lágrimas), recorrían muy rápidamente el semblante de su amigo.

-¡Vamos! Quita esa cara larga- Le sonrió lleno de ánimos- James te manda saludos. Nos hemos divertido mucho allá. Bueno, Lily está haciendo reservaciones para la próxima reencarnación. ¡Espero que no te moleste que también te haya pedido una!

 El licántropo, trataba de asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era el sueño más vívido que nunca hubiera tenido con Sirius. Parecía como si estuviese vivo.

Por lo general, soñaba con cosas como que él estaba perdido, y buscaba a Sirius desesperadamente, pero no lo hallaba. Otras, que le decían que él no había hecho nada por ayudarlo.

 Sonrió tan tristemente que los ojos de animago lo captaron: Aquel era el sueño más bonito que recordara.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Mañana ni te acordarás._**

**_"Tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._**

**_-------*-------_**

-No Moony,- Le dijo Sirius, mientras que le acariciaba el rostro- Esto no es de todo un sueño. ¡Soy yo! Sirius...

Un sollozo salió de sus labios.

-Sí eres un sueños...- Le dijo Remus con una calma siniestra.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Mírame!

-Sirius... Tú estás... tú ya no vives.

Padfoot suspiró y tomó sus manos, entre las de él.

-Cierto... Pero, a los que murieron, se les otorga un pequeño regalo. Y tenía que verte, mi Moony.

-¿Entonces...?- Los ojos dorados de Remus, se llenaron un poco más de lágrimas.

-Estoy contigo. Aquí y ahora.- Le respondió Black sonriendo.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Y en forma, de respuesta, pasará una estrella fugaz._**

**_-------*-------_**

Ésa chispa olvidada, saltó de repente en el corazón del Lupino. El primer impulso que tuvo, fue lanzarse a abrazarlo, y así lo hizo. La fuerza de su demostración de afecto, los llevó a arrodillarse en el suelo, para tratar de no caerse.

 Antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, y sentir el aroma de Sirius, Rmus detalló, por primera vez, su entorno: Todo era totalmente blanco. Ni siquiera podía decir, si había alguna pared, o todo era piso.

Pero, aquello carecía de importancia, al encontrarse abrazado a la persona que más quieres, y que ha fallecido.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Y cuando me marche estará,_**

**_mi vida en la tierra en paz._**

****

**_Yo sólo quería despedirme,_**

**_darte un beso y verte una vez más_**

**_-------*-------_**

-Te extraño tanto... ¡Tanto!- Se abrazó más fuerte a l cuerpo del que fue su novio.

-Lo sé Moony...- Dejó escapar una muy suave risa- Pero, yo siempre estoy a tu lado.- Escuchó unos segundos como Lupin lloraba en su hombro- Nunca pensé que haría tanta falta.

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?!- Le preguntó Remus, sintiéndose raramente feliz- Eres tan... importante para todos.

-Sí...- Suspiró- Pero, también deben ser fuertes. ¡La guerra a penas y comienza!

-Tú sabes en qué terminará, ¿no es así?

-Se me permitió saberlo.

-Supongo que no lo puedes contar.

-Supones bien Remus, como siempre, tan inteligente.

-Pero...- Nuevo sollozo- Estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¿no es así?

 La respuesta de Black, fue acariciar suavemente su cabello dorado.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Promete que serás feliz;_**

**_te ponías tan guapa al reír._**

**_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte._**

**_-------*-------_**

 Remus abrió un poco los ojos, mas todavía su cabeza seguía en el hombro de Sirius.

-Moony,- Le dijo solemne- ¡Tienes que animarte!

-No es fácil...

-Lo sé. Pero, _debes_ hacerlo. ¡Como cuando estábamos todos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Los cuatro Merodeadores de Hogwarts...

**_-------*-------_**

**_Así, como antes._**

**_Así, adelante._**

**_Así, vida mía, mejor será así_**

**_-------*-------_**

-Esos tiempos fueron los mejores..- Le susurró Remus, con muchísima melancolía.

-Je, ¡Hablas como si fuéramos viejos!- Le sonrió tratando de animarlo.- Claro, que uno de esos 4, resultó ser un traidor.

-Mejor, no pensemos en Peter. Él ahora no me importa.

-Pero.. Él tiene mucho que ver. Te aconsejo que tengas mucha cautela.

-Para que tú me digas eso, quiere decir que algo importante pasará con él.

 Nuevamente, Padfoot, se quedó callado unos instantes.

Remus, sintió que le decía un _sí_ silencioso.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Ahora debes descansar,_**

**_deja que te arrope, como años atrás._**

****

**_¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces,_**

**_te cantaba antes de ir acostar?_**

**_-------*-------_**

Sirius trató de volverlo a animar.

-Pero, aun así, la época en los que fuimos Merodeadores fue la mejor... Esa, y, bueno...- Pareció dudar un poco antes de decirlo- Antes de la muerte de Lily y James.

-El pasado duele.- Opinó Lupin en una voz ronca y triste- No importa como lo mire, siempre me duele.

-¡No digas eso! Pasamos grandes cosas, que son dignas de recordarlas con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ya no están aquí para compartirlas.

-Yo siempre estoy contigo.- Siguió Sirius- Además, se las puedes contar a Harry.

-No es lo mismo.

-¡Je! ¿Recuerdas la vez que James dijo que nos quería montar?

-Sí- Por primera vez, el lupino sonrió- Dijo que quería ver cual de los dos corría más rápido.

-¡Que cosas! Nosotros terminamos montados en él.

-Jeje... Sí -Remus Suspiró-. Y me acompañaban en mis transformaciones.

-Espero que ahora no te duela tanto; digo, con la poción _matalobos_ y eso...

-¿Sirius?

-Dime...

-¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí... en mis sueños?

**_-------*-------_**

**_Tal sólo me dejan venir,_**

**_dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._**

**_Es que aquella triste noche,_**

**_no te di ni un adiós al partir_**

**_-------*-------_**

Sirius suspiró, mientras que abrazaba a Remus más fuerte. Le gustaba sentirlo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que él sabía que aquello no era efímero, _sabía _que no era eterno.

-Quería verte, Remus. Era lo que más deseaba.

-Yo también, Padfoot... ¡Que bueno que viniste! Pensé que ya no aguantaría.

-Tienes que reponerte. Te he visto tan triste...

-Pero, es que me haces demasiada falta.

-Pero, ¡Yo siempre estoy a tu lado! Nunca te dejaría solo...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Moony! Ya vendrán noches de _locura..._

-¡Sirius! ¡_Eso_ no!

-Je...

-Tú nunca cambias.

-Es que.. Sirius Black es único.- Remus se apegó más a él- El cielo no es nada sin ti.- Dejó salir, tratando de que sonase sin mucha importancia, y un toque de gracia.

-La tierra no es nada sin ti.- Lupin permanecía serio.

-No quería que pensaras que no te quiero, mi Moony. Tenía que despedirme de alguna forma, y no encontré otra mejor. ¡Debes seguir adelante!

-¿Éste es el regalo que te dieron?- Preguntó no muy seguro- ¿No te parece que lo desperdiciaste?

-¡¿Cómo dices eso, Remus?!

-Sé que también quieres despedirte de Harry.

-Yo sé que Harry estará bien. Además, tú puedes decírselo.- Sonrió- No desperdicié el regalo... Tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos era lo que más anhelaba.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Y cuando me marche estará,_**

**_mi vida en la tierra en paz._**

****

**_Yo sólo quería despedirme,_**

**_darte un beso y verte una vez más_**

**_-------*-------_**

 Dicho esto, hizo girar delicadamente el rostro de Remus, para luego tomarlos entre sus manos, algo temblorosas.

 Con mucha sutileza, le besó. Y le gustó el beso gentil, y casi inocente, para luego, sentir la lengua de Remus recorrer su labio inferior.

 Ambos se sintieron tan felices en ese momento, pero, cierta angustia no desaparecía de ningún corazón.

_Tal vez, por que sabían que **tenían** que decir adiós._

**_-------*-------_**

**_Promete que serás feliz;_**

**_te ponías tan guapa al reír._**

****

**_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte._**

**_Así, como antes._**

**_Así, adelante._**

**_-------*-------_**

Rompieron el beso, y volvieron a abrazarse. 

 Maldita sea... Como deseaban estar uno con el otro.

-Pero, Remus...- Le susurró Sirius al oído- No puedes vivir encadenado a mi recuerdo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Padfoot?

-Que...- Bajó un poco la mirada- Que deberías... Volver a enamorarte, y eso...

-¡¿Qué?!- Remus parecía haber oído la cosa más ilógica del mundo, por su tono de voz.

-Sí, mira. Tú estás aún con vida, y ¡tienes que vivirla!... Valga la redundancia. ¡Ejem! Es decir, tal vez, un nuevo amor toque tu puerta y...

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Black?- Sirius calló, no sólo por la mención de su apellido, sino también, por el dejo de rabia en las palabras del que más quería.- Tú me pides, que me olvide de la cosa más importante que tengo... o tenía. ¡Traté de hacerlo cuando estabas en Azkaban!

-Es diferente, lo sabes...

-No para mi. Lo único, es que en ése entonces decía odiarte. Ahora no, no puedo. Era más fácil cuando simulaba que ya no sentía nada por ti... ¡Era más fácil serle hipócrita al mundo! ... Ahora... Ahora no....

-Pero, Remus...

-Quiero morir, Sirius... ¡Quiero estar contigo!

-¡No digas eso, Moony!

-¿Y qué más? ¡Es lo que deseo!

-Aún tienes cosas que hacer en la tierra... Cuando sea el mejor momento,....

-¡No me importa nada! ¡¡Al cuerno con esta guerra! Ya no tengo nada que perder. Ya te perdí.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,_**

**_sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje._**

**_-------*-------_**

-Aún está Harry- Siguió Sirius- Él te quiere mucho... Eres un gran apoyo para él.

-Lo dudo,...No puedo hacer mucho por él.

-¡Sí puedes! Pero, debes reponerte primero.

-Ya te dije que no es fácil.

-Y ya te dije, que lo entiendo; pero, de todas formas, _debes_ intentarlo.

 Pasaron unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Me recordarás, Sirius? ¿Tú no me olvidarás?

-Eso nunca...

-¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo; a pesar de que yo no te vea?

-Así es. ¡Tu propio perro guardián!

-... Yo no te olvidaré jamás.- Remus lo dijo con tan tristeza, que Sirius estuvo a punto, de llorar también.- Siempre estarás... conmigo.

-Siempre contigo. Pero, necesito, que sonrías, ¿sí? Sabes muy bien que me encanta verte cuando lo haces.

-Lo haré sólo por ti. Seguiré aquí, sólo por ti.

-¡Ay, mi Moony!- Sirius lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-No es justo que tú te fueras.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga.

-Te extrañaré.- Suspiró- ¿Volverás a visitarme?

**_-------*-------_**

**_Se está haciendo tarde,_**

**_Tendré que marcharme;_**

**_en unos segundos vas a despertar._**

**_-------*-------_**

-Bueno, Moony... El tiempo se agotó.

-No...- A duras penas logró que saliera de su garganta.

-Ya sabes... Todavía te queda mucho por hacer.

-No te vayas... En serio quiero irme contigo.

-Pero, yo me quedaré a tu lado.

-¡¡No te veré!!

-Pero no te sentirás solo.

-Te amo Sirius,... ¡No me abandones!

-Ya te dije que no lo haré.

-Me cuesta un poco creerlo.

-Me lo supuse... Por eso, estoy dispuesto a repetirlo millones de veces.

Se abrazaron un poco más fuerte.

-De acuerdo... Creo en ti.

-Yo también te amo, Remus...

Se separaron un poco.

-Gracias por venir.

-¡Ya sabes! Siempre.... Sonríe. Todo estará bien.

 Lupin lo observó unos últimos instantes.

¡Maldita sea! Darían lo que fuera por permanecer juntos. Pero sabían, que algún día lo estarían. Al menos, un sueño había servido.

**_-------*-------_**

**_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte._**

**_Así, como antes._**

**_Así, adelante._**

**_-------*-------_**

 Remus Lupin entró al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ocupaban los de sexto año de Gryffindor.

 Observó a Harry por unos momentos, y sonrió: Le tenía que hablar de tantas cosas.

-Muy buenos días...- Dijo con un ánimo, y una alegría sincera. La sonrisa aún no se había ido, y estaba seguro, que no sería la última que regalaría.

_"Por ti Sirius, por ti..."_

**_-------*-------_**

**_Así, vida mía, mejor será así._**

**_-------*-------_**

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡Finiquiten!**

Notas:

Lo único que puedo decir, es que la primera vez que oí la canción, me eché a llorar, sin razón aparente. Luego, me di cuenta de que me recordaba a Sirius y Remus, y lloré más xD... Ahora.. Esto salió.

Muy bien! Sé que no quedó muy bueno, pero **tenía** que escribirlo... Y Petra no paraba de recordármelo.. ^^U Así, bueno!

 Crispadfoot, ojalá te haya gustado. Y disculpa si salió muy triste.

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

... ¡Gracias por leer! Y no cerrar la ventanita! xD

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada 


End file.
